[unreadable] Support is requested for organizing a Conference on Hemoglobin Switching, to take place September 14-17, 2006. The conference will be held in St. John's College, Oxford, UK. This is a unique conference which has been held every two years since 1978 and addresses the questions of the molecular control of globin genes, of hemoglobin switching and developmental hematopoiesis. No other conference on this topic is being held internationally. The conference will represent a gathering of molecular biologists, cell biologists, developmental biologists, and clinical investigators who are directly involved with studies on molecular biology of globin genes and the molecular control of erythropoiesis. The duration of the conference will be three days. Special emphasis will be given to the participation of young investigators, women, postdoctoral fellows and students. A significant number of speakers will be young investigators and women. International participation is anticipated. Support is requested for travel and/or lodging for 25 USA speakers, and 25 USA young investigators, postdoctoral fellows and students. Support for non-US investigators will be provided by EU sources. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]